


Moving In

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving and massages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

Title: Moving In  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newt Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [bravinto](http://bravinto.tumblr.com/).  
Summary: Moving and massages.

Hermann's apartment looks like a disaster area. He stares at the boxes, totes, and other random things stuffed to the brim with collectibles. "And I thought the amount of crap which had oozed its way into the lab was bad."

Rolling his eyes, Newt sets another box down. "Look, I haven't had time to go through everything yet. All of this has been in storage for the last five years. I don't even remember everything I have."

"If I need to turn sideways and scuttle like a bloody crab to get from one end of the apartment to the other, you have too much stuff."

"Yeah, yeah. At least I don't have any furniture other than that giant bean bag chair I already put in the living room." Newt straightens up, rubbing the small of his back. "I think I need a break and possibly some sort of food."

"Did you hurt your back?" Hermann looks concerned as he walks over to where Newt is standing.

"Maybe a little?" He winces. "Do you think you could work your magic?"

"Certainly." Hermann frowns. "I think this would be easier in the bedroom. My couch appears to have vanished under a mound of Kaiju posters and plushies."

\---

"Oh god, that feels fantastic." Newt's eyes drift closed as Hermann continues to massage his back. "You are so good at this."

"I've had plenty of time to practice with you constantly lifting heavy bits of Kaiju." Hermann's fingers work on a particularly stubborn knot, making Newt moan. "If you continue to make those noises, I'm going to stop thinking about ordering food from the spicy noodle place up the street and start pondering other things we could be doing."

"Can't we do both?"

Leaning down, Hermann kisses Newt's back. "Of course we can."


End file.
